The Legend Of Zelda: The Elemental Adventure
by Stratax 92
Summary: Passion, love and commitent to cause. When Link embarks on a trecherous adventure, can he follow the legend, bring peace to Hyrule and restore the elements? Chapter 2 is up. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note: Hello, i'm new. I h****ope you enjoy my first chapter of The Elemental Curse.Remember to check out "The Greatest Fear" on the Star Fox area by Fox The Cave II. Ok now on with the story.**

* * *

**There was a legend,**

**A legend of a hero,**

**A legend of a memorable battle.**

**A land,**

**The land of happiness,**

**The land of peace,**

**The field where the battle took place,**

**The land of Hyrule.**

**The mystical gods,**

**The elements, that the gods protected,**

**The four sages,**

**The sages in favour of the gods,**

**Ganondorf,**

**The evil ruler,**

**Ruler of the Triforce of power.**

As the battle began, the cries of Princess Zelda, King of Hyrule's daughter, is heard throughout the land as she ran to the area of the fairies, Kokiri Forest. She is running faster by second, without slowing down; you could hear her panting getting louder as she ran all the way in the big field. Hyrule field.

When the princess looked back she could see some soldiers dead, some wounded and some on the floor about to lose their lives. The battle was to strong for the Hylians, they couldn't win; if they lost the land would end up in the hands of Ganon and he would retrieve the Triforce of courage and wisdom which will mean he will have total command.

After a long and exhausting run, Zelda made it to the forest of peace and tranquillity. "Can you please direct me to the great Deku Tree?" Zelda managed to ask one of the locals, she was still panting. "Continue forward and turn right when you get to the centre, you'll find your self in a big maze. Follow the path and you'll hopefully make it." The local responded. Zelda waved to him as if to say thanks. She followed the directions, taking her time as no damaged could be done in such a nice and peaceful environment. The panting Stopped. Zelda became more focussed on her area. She began to jog slowly, taking her breath every time she moved her left leg. There was a bright, shining light at the end of the very confusing labyrinth, as she ran closer to the light, light began to go further, and further; Zelda began to freak out, she ran faster and caught up with the light and entered a large grassland with a huge tree in the middle.

Zelda had never seen the Deku Tree before, it was all these stories and legends that people pass down; the Deku Tree helped a young traveller on his quest to lead Hyrule to victory… Zelda began to reminisce.

"Long, long ago was a land of freedom and treasure. Everyone was content. One long sad day was a war; a war of pure evilness and hatred. Ganon and his evil army have planned to attack. Many of Hyrule's citizens were dead in this unfortunate tragedy. Everyone thought the world would end and evil would rule. Until a hero, wearing a green tunic and a fairy came along guided by the Deku Tree. The hero originated from Kokiri Forest. Little is known about him. He took out his Master Sword and slashed the evil creature and his army, and sealed them away for a long time. Before he left, the hero looked at the citizens who were crying from happiness they now know him as the hero of time. The hero dropped the sword and left the land, never to return again. The Hylians treasured the Master sword in Hyrule temple ever since."

Zelda nodded her head and came back to her senses. "Oh great Deku Tree, I have heard the story of the adventurer, that you helped this young hero fight the evil Ganon. You gave him courage, you gave him your heart, and you lead him the right way in life. I now come as King Hyrule's daughter and bow down to your greatness oh, Deku Tree. Our city is about to crumble, Ganon has struck again, he has a strong and evil army, the innocent are dying, the poor are wasted. This cannot end with Ganon winning. Gannon has already set out creators to help destroy anyone who comes in his way; he has already planned everything out. He has sealed the four sages of Hyrule in another Realm and has taken advantage of the gods and made them quarrel; fortunately the elements that make this land have not been harmed in anyway. Please oh Deku Tree, help us unite as a nation that will dominate the evil Ganon, we have to get the elements before Ganon does. We need a hero like the legend, a hero that will help his land, a hero that has the power and courage to hold the holy Master Sword." The tree did not reply. Zelda sighed; some tears dripped out of her eyes as her head turned downcast and at long last she breathed in heavily.

"Believe in your self princess Zelda, believe. Gariuko…" The old rusty tree said. At the very moment, a blue fairy came right passed Zelda. "You called oh Tree of Memories?"

"Yes… I want you to find me the new boy, Link is his name. He lives in that tree house near the shop. He is the only boy in this area that doesn't have a Fairy, today is the day he is granted the honour of becoming a Kokiri, Gariuko I want you to be his fairy and help the orphan in a quest to save all of Hyrule. Get him immediately." The Great Deku Tree Demanded. Gariuko the fairy flew very quickly past Zelda again.

After a long tiring fly the blue fairy made it to Link's tree house. She flew in through the open door, Link was playing an ocarina. The ocarina was known as a religious symbol for the Hylians; Link knew how to play it quite well. "Hey." Gariuko said. Link stopped playing, "Who are you?" The boy began to question the fairy "I am Gariuko, a fairy sent to you by the great Deku Tree; today you will be a Kokiri and go on many quests."

"No I cannot accept; I am originally Hylian. I know Kokiri Forest is inside Hyrule but it is a different area then Hyrule, I'm sorry."

"Link you live here, therefore you must accept besides Hyrule is in a war and it is up to you to save the land and be a hero." Link's face lit up as a smile appeared on his face. "So dress up and come on." Link quickly entered the closet to dress up and came out wearing a green tunic and a pair of worn out boots. They both rushed out of the house. Gariuko flew and Link climbed down the stairs. Gariuko flew about the same pace as Link if not faster. Link was running very fast, you could here the wind they created as they scurried past people.

Gariuko lead the way to the Deku Tree, Link had never met her but today he was going to, today we would be a Kokiri. He couldn't be happier. As they ran to through the maze Link could see an outline of the tree, the light fluttering from the area had been hurting his eyes. As he entered the area of the Deku Tree he started to slowdown and walk. "Link, I want you to meet Zelda, princess of Hyrule." Link did not reply, Zelda was 13 about the same age as Link knelt down and kissed Zelda's hand, Zelda began to blush. "Link, Hyrule needs you, Ganondorf has returned once again to invade Hyrule, get the four elements that make up our land and rule Hyrule. If Ganon manages to take the four elements then he will gain the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom. I now grant Link the future saviour of Hyrule the Triforce of courage. He has the honour of representing it; and you Zelda have the Triforce of wisdom. Link you are about to embark on a frightful journey around Hyrule in order to retrieve the elements. After every element you get remember to place it in Hyrule temple. After you get two of the elements the Master Sword will once again have the power to be used, so when you get two elements remember to pick up the Master Sword from the room that opens. Good luck my children." The Deku Tree was once again silent.


	2. A Visit To Kakariko

**Authors Note: Thank's for the reviews guys,here is the second chapter... I kinda liked it; remember please review it :D.**

* * *

"Oh princess of the land, ruler of my soul. Where are the sacred elements?" The words of Link were repeating themselves in Zelda's head. She was staring hopelessly into space; she then remembered her land and came back to her senses. "I'm sorry Link. Only the town guru knows. He lives across the land; it will take a while to get to him."

"Then so be it. In my power, as long as my heart beats; I will not give up on this land. If i have to travel from the soul of the Earth to the heart of the Sun to save Hyrule then I will. I would rather have ragged and sore feet then see Hyrule destroyed." Zelda, began to believe in Link "Then let us depart to Kakariko village together, with our heads held high and our souls willing to fight for this land." Link smiled, his smile showed happiness and fear. He knew this quest wouldn't be over anytime soon.

On their way out of the forest they heard Mido, one of Link's very good friend's. Mido is short and talkative. "SARIA…SARIA IS GONE!" Mido shouted as he was running through the forest, he went to the direction of the lost woods. Link felt deeply saddened after hearing this. Saria is a member of the Kokiri, she is also a sage, a member of the sages must help the gods protect the sacred elements that create Hyrule. Zelda grabbed Link's hand. "Come on" She muttered; Link didn't move. He took out his ocarina and started playing. Zelda gazed in disbelief. Link put the ocarina back into his bag. "Wow Link, you really know how to play the sacred item of the Kokiri's." The four areas of Hyrule all had a scared instrument. "Who taught you to play the ocarina?" Link was still gazing at the grass. He was thinking that if Ganondorf took his childhood friend and locked her up away then he will experience, a huge battle, a battle where one must die and the other will be taken away wounded. A battle to determine the fate of Hyrule. Link was subdued; he didn't respond to Zelda's question. Zelda's smile changed, she looked at Link, her face showed the expression of sadness and she felt sorrowful towards Link. "Saria taught me, she was my guider to life. She taught me about civilisation; she was a true friend." Link began to move. "Come on." He said pulling her with him. He suddenly seemed very energetic. "We have no choice but to go to Kakariko."

Link and Zelda stormed out of Kokiri; Link wasn't scared, he knew that he could die he knew that he might never return home again and he knew that he was going to face many consequences on his quest to save Hyrule. He didn't care. He wanted to save Hyrule, not to be like the hero of time or to be known and famous in Hyrule but to save his land. Link was an orphan taken by the Kokiri after his mom died. Link never saw Hyrule. After their long jog through the cosy and pleasant environment, they finally made it to Hyrule field. Link had always dreamed of seeing Hyrule and he thought he would… But it was too dark; the sun had set and the moon had risen.

The sounds of wolves and ghastly beasts were echoing in the field. Zelda was petrified, she approached closer to Link. Link could barely see anything, he took a few steps forward when a gruesome skeleton attacked form above, Link immediately took out his shield and blocked his attack then took out his sword and beheaded the bony creature. Zelda was perplexed, she looked at Link and raised one eyebrow. "Where did you get these items from?" She said in a rather loud voice, she wanted an answer. "The wooden sword I found when a couple or so years ago and the wooden shield was an item I always wanted since I began to walk and talk. So when I was young I saved enough rupees to buy it. I knew it would help me prevail problems in the future." He said smiling. Zelda smiled back and hugged him.

After a couple of minutes, Zelda noticed something odd with Hyrule, there was no battle, no screams, "Link; Ganon has gone out to look for the four elements, we have to get to Kakariko village, and get the sacred elements before he does." Link put on a determined face; he grabbed Zelda's hand and began to run. Out of the blue Link was ambushed by a mouse, it was not a normal mouse; it had large grey eyes, it was the size of a three story building, it had red horns to attack, and it was determined to kill Link. Link immediately scythed the evil critter, but the creature didn't seem to be affected in anyway. He began to smirk and grabbed his arms and reached out for Link, he carried Link up in the air, Link was in pain; Zelda stood there immobile, the mouse then threw Link onto the floor. Link was panting, he damaged his left knee badly, the mouse moved closer to the injured hero. As the mouse was about to pick him up, Link turned around and sliced the creature's head off, blood was spurting out of the neck as the creature fell backwards. Link managed to stand up. "Wow." Zelda shrieked in amazement "Your sword skills are exceptional." Link smiled, he took out his ocarina and played a tune. Zelda watched in awe. "I call this Zelda's lullaby, this is tune will be played in times of trouble." Zelda smiled. "We have no time to lose."

They have now been walking for hours without nourishment. Their clothes were torn up. They were starved when a soldier came up to them. "Hey there kids, you look hungry and you guys need some clothes. Follow me I'll take you to the market." They had no choice but to follow the soldier; he was their only way to get food and clothes. After a couple of minutes, they were at the market place. The market place is right next to the castle. All the people hang around and meet there. Everyone was happy; Link entered had some rupees from the enemies that he killed on the way here. It was enough to buy clothes and food. The soldier gave Link a grey rupee. A grey rupee represents 100 rupees. Link was happy and thanked the soldier.

After leaving the market the two teenagers were once again set on an adventure. Link bought a new green tunic. The soldier told them that Kakariko was close by. It was only 10 minutes away. Link was lively, he was ready to tackle a great adventure. Zelda believed in Link, he thought he had the courage to annihilate Ganon and the evilness that follows him.

They have finally entered Kakariko Village. They are warmly welcomed by a villager. "Hello, my name is Tokako. If you have any trouble finding something just talk to me I'll be around." He explained in a Texan accent. Zelda and Link put on a confused look on their face. While exploring the village they met Ktapu, an lady with bright red hair, apparently she was crying her heart out. Link went up to her. "Hello madam, is there anything we can help you with?" Link asked, "My chickens, their gone; could someone please catch them for me?" Zelda gasped. "Uh..."

"Come on Link help the poor lady out." Gariuko insisted. Link nodded "Sure I'll get them for you." Link and Zelda set out looking for the chickens. By the time they had caught all the 10 chickens it was night time and they looked exceptionally tired. "Thanks for everything; I'll get you a place to stay for the night." Ktapu insisted. Zelda was overjoyed.

After a nice sleep at the inn, they woke up determined to meet Mirdok the town guru. Tokako showed them the way. It was close to the mountain. Link stood on the doorstep and rang the bell. The door opened by itself. "Come in my children I have expected you." Mirdok said. Link was petrified. "Come in and sit." There were two chairs set up. "I know what you children want, you want to know the elements; the areas of the elements and how to get to the elements and free the sages. I know all that." Link looked amazed. "The first element you must obtain the element of earth. It represents all the trouble the god of earth had in order to make Hyrule full of grass. This element is in a far away place, a place where adventurers set. A place with grass, trees even fairies. Kokiri forest. Link looked troubled about the fact that he came all the way here in order to go all the way back to where he started. "But it is not in any area in Kokiri Forest. It is in the Lost Woods, the woods where darkness now subsist and haunts. I warn you my children if you have the courage and wisdom in you then be gone and help Hyrule. Only those who know Saria's Song may enter." Link nodded and left the house. He headed for the shop he saw while he was searching for the chickens. He entered proudly. "I need an energy drink please." Link asked. "Ok, that'd be 10 rupees; if you are going to death mountain you'll need a powder keg; it costs a hundred rupees, but we don't have it at this moment we will stock up in a week with better items remember to come back for a look." The shop keeper told Link, Link nodded and drank the drink; they left the shop. Gariuko smiled, as they headed back to Hyrule field.


	3. Kaeporagaebora

**Authors Note**

_**Hi i made hcapter 3... Its my shortest chapter, they finally meet my favourite Zelda character Kaeporagaebora! Please R&R**_

* * *

"Extinct… Owls… Are officially extinct." A troubled homeless man sitting next to the entrance of Kakariko said. Link looked at him with a confused look on his face.

As they left Kakariko it was dawn. Link took out his ocarina and played a song… The song of time; it was meant to be played every morning to ensure a safe and content day. Zelda watched him play it, she began to admire the kokiri.

They continued their quest to save Hyrule. On their way they saw a farm; apparently it was closed. They have now been walking for hours; starved. They went to Hyrule castle, only to see a legend

"When the seas will rise and the land will fall, only one person will be standing tall. May the legend once again repeat itself. The master sword."

Link stood there, believing what he reads; but he can't just believe it he has to be it. He has to be the hero of time, he has to have courage. If Link lives his dream, and saves Hyrule.

After reading the legend, Link turned around only to see a pole and an owl sitting on the top. "An owl… I thought they were extinct." Gariuko said looking puzzled

"Haha, I'm the only living owl in Hyrule. My name is Kaeporagaebora. I am a mystical owl brought down by the gods. I was created through the elements; I roam the seas and fly the skies. I only appear visible to the good hearted."

"Wow… the gods created you; how come u have these big beady eyes?" Link responded. "Haha, I was born with those. I have come here to help you on your quest young one. I am your only source of fast transportation. I shall take you to Kokiri Forest. Grab onto my leg."

Without thinking Link and Zelda grabbed onto Kaeporagaebora… he flew making the wind behind him whistle. Link could see a lake… that separates the castle form the field. The sun made it glitter, to Link it was pure perfection.

He had never imagined something pure as this. The field was his home and he had to treasure it.

After they were in the air the owl sighed. "I can't believe that mean Ganondorf; has no heart to make my creators fight each other; and trap the sages. It is disgusting, Link… If you don't retaliate our land will disintegrate. We cannot afford to lose this battle. Our land, our people and our dignity; all our ceremonies and rituals will be gone. When you… Link get the two elements and pull out the master sword, you will be transferred into the future; 7 years into the future without knowing what happed in the 7 years you slept in; you will see everything before your very eyes, you will see what Ganon has done you will seek war and escape frivolity. Link you must listen to me. I am here for you and for Hyrule; don't give up on our land. It is our only source of distinction between the two realms. Ganon's and ours. Link this is beyond good and evil. This is beyond hope and fantasy. This is reality. This is the year we will either rise or fall. Will you… Link rise or will darkness reign Hyrule. At the moment, the gods our weak powerless priceless. They are searching for fights; for war on each other they are too blind to see what is going on. Fight Link… Fight for power, for freedom, for this land."

Link looked determined and equipped for this epic adventure. This quest has to sides. If he fails he will be condemned to hell and if he prevails he will save his land. Will Link take the risk and continue or give up now. He will continue he will overcome he will land.

* * *

**Chapter4 Trailer**

The tune of Saria 

_Saria's song_

Scythe 

_The ghastly wolf_

The Lost Woods 

_Lost_

Blood 

_Closer...Closer_

_'Her heart is pounding as she is running to get aid. The flying fairy is standing there shocked, she doesn't know how to react in a situation like this. Link is bleeding badly;' _

_'The song of healing.'_

**_Chapter 4: Mazed and Amazed!_**

**__**

_**Setting: **The lost woods, Kokiri Forest._

_**Characters: **Link, Zelda, Gariuko, Deku Scrub Kaluka, Kokiri Savior Langhady._


End file.
